Philippe Roaché
Keith Szarabajka }} Philippe Roaché is a French secret serviceman, and supporting protagonist in the 1998 film, Godzilla, who also reappears in Godzilla: The Series. History TriStar series ''Godzilla Philippe was assigned by the French government to help "clean up" a "mess" the country had made as the result of nuclear testing in French Polynesia in the late 1960s. This nuclear bomb test had spawned a giant monster that by 1998 had matured and was wreaking havoc in the ocean. Philippe and his team of secret servicemen were first sent to investigate the sinking of a Japanese fishing vessel. Only one crew member survived, and Philippe went to interview him. The man was terrified and heavily irradiated, and Philippe calmly asked him what he saw. The man replied only the name "Gojira" several times. Afterwards, Philippe went to Jamaica posing as an insurance agent to get close to the wreckage of a ship that had been pulled ashore by the monster. When the monster came ashore in New York, Philippe and his team set up their operations there, monitoring the creature's movements and the United States military's handling of the situation. Eventually, Philippe abducted scientist Niko Tatopoulos, who was studying the creature, and brought him to their base of operations. Niko stressed that the monster, now dubbed "Godzilla" by the American media, had laid eggs somewhere in the city and that they would soon hatch. Philippe and his team along with Nick tracked the creature's movements under the city, and eventually found its nest inside Madison Square Garden, where it had laid hundreds of eggs. The eggs soon hatched, and the juvenile Godzillas saw the human intruders as prey. Philippe and the others fled from the juvenile Godzillas, but the other members of Philippe's team were killed. Eventually, Philippe and Nick encountered Nick's ex-girlfriend Audrey Timmonds and her cameraman Victor "Animal" Palotti, who had come into the Garden to get footage of Godzilla's nest. Using broadcasting equipment in the building, Audrey broadcast live footage of the juvenile Godzillas to all of New York, warning about what would happen if they broke out. Colonel Hicks, the leader of the U.S. military's task force against Godzilla, ordered the Garden to be destroyed and warned Philippe and the others to escape beforehand. Philippe and the others successfully escaped the building before it was destroyed by a missile strike, destroying Godzilla's nest and all of his offspring. However, all was not yet well as the adult Godzilla rose from under the streets and saw the ruins of his nest next to Philippe and the other humans. Enraged, Godzilla chased them across the city. Philippe hijacked a taxi cab and drove away from Godzilla with Nick and the others as passengers, and at the military's urging lured the beast onto the Brooklyn Bridge, where it was entangled in the suspension cables. With Godzilla helpless, the military sent three F-18 Hornets to attack the beast, bombarding it with missiles until it collapsed and died. His mission successful, Philippe bid farewell to his new allies and slipped away in the crowd. Godzilla: The Series To be added. Gallery Philippe R GTAS.PNG|Phillipe in ''Godzilla: The Series List of appearances Films *''Godzilla'' *''Godzilla 2 Television *''Godzilla: The Series'' Category:TriStar Pictures Category:TriStar series Category:TriStar series - Characters Category:American productions - Characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Military